The present invention relates to a process for making collective packing boxes for collectively transferring and storing plural unit boxes.
For the collective transfer and storage of plural unit boxes containing miscellaneous goods or the like, conventionally the unit boxes are packed in another bigger packing box made of corrugated cardboard or the like. Such a double packing, however, is a waste of packing materials and packing labor, and furthermore is cumbersome for the occasions wherein not all of the unit boxes contained in the cardboard box are used. For example, in such a case the necessary number of unit boxes must be taken out of the cardboard box and re-packed for the transfer thereof.